ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Shang's Fishing Rod
de:Lu Shang-Angel Statistics Fishing Tackle *This rod is able to catch both big and small fish efficiently. *No fish will ever be "too small" to catch with this rod, but it can still be occasionally broken by the biggest fishes. *"Biggest fishes" seems to refer to any fish that can be more then 1500 or 2000 PZ in weight. Length seems to have no effect. Other Uses | quest = The Immortal Lu Shang | quest 2 = Indomitable Spirit | quest 3 = Thanks for All the Fish | quest 3 descriptor = Quest for Lu Shang's Fishing Rod +1 }} Synthesis Recipes :*1 x Broken Lu Shang's Rod* :*The broken rod can never be lost in a normal failed synth. :It will only be lost if the synth is interrupted in some way, such as by being attacked or moving to another area (e.g. ship docking). Used in Recipes Desynthesis Recipes Obtained from Desynthesis How to Obtain Quests *The Rivalry - The Competition :*The Immortal Lu Shang (requires a broken rod) :*Possible reward from Gobbie Mystery Box. Historical Background Lu Shang was the clan name of Jiang Ziya (in Chinese: 姜子牙, Jiāng Zǐyá in the Pinyin romanization and Chiang Tzu-ya in the Wade-Giles romanization) who was an ancient Chinese general who lived around the 8th century BC. He is famous for his role in overthrowing the last emperor of the Shang dynasty. Having previously served under the emperor Lu Shang had grown to hate him. Being an expert in military strategy and affairs he decided to wait until the time was right to strike. Only when somebody sought him out and recognized his talents would he help overthrow the emperor. He retired to the Weihe River and spent his days calmly fishing. He had an unusual style of fishing, he fished using a barbless hook (or no hook at all, depending on the story). He fished without a hook believing that the fish would bite of their own free will when the time was right and that to a patient person, a hook (or barbs) would not be not needed. When Lu Shang turned 80 his unusual style of fishing reached the ears of King Wen. King Wen first sent a solider and then an official to bring Lu Shang to him but they were both refused being told that Lu Shang would wait for a larger fish to bite. Finally King Wen went himself to speak with Lu Shang and greeting him courteously he asked: "Do you take pleasure in fishing?" Lu Shang replied said "Man of true worth takes pleasure in realizing his ambitions; the common man takes pleasure in doing his best for his affairs. My fishing is very much like it." Being impressed with his answer King Wen took Lu Shang into his service. A famous quote by Lu Shang (when asked when they would overthrow the emperor) was: "While I was fishing at Panxi, I realized one truth- if you want to succeed you need to be patient . We must wait for the appropriate opportunity to eliminate the King of Shang". The lesson passed down over time is that of extreme patience or basically the philosophy that if you wait long enough things will come your way. It is assumed the rod was named in honor of him because you'll have to have the patience of Lu Shang to obtain the 10,000 moat carp required. Or perhaps to the more sarcastic mind that you'll be 80, like Lu Shang, when you finally obtain what you waited so long for.